


The Thing About Reggie

by Aprilmallick



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Reggie Peters Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), bottom reggie, everyone loves reggie, reggies parents, top julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: The thing about Reggie, is that he’s sunshine personified. Julie can tell, because it beams out of his very face when he smiles.But the thing about that, is whenever Reggie is sad, she feels a heart wrenching grief that the sun has gone out. There’s nothing more devastating than an extinguished star. Flushed face, damp cheeks, quivering lips. Eyes that hold galaxies shiny with tears.She can’t stand it.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Thing About Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is like 1am! This is the first of three JATP fics that I'm working on to be published.

The thing about Reggie, is that he’s sunshine personified. Julie can tell, because it beams out of his very face when he smiles. 

But the thing about that, is whenever Reggie is sad, she feels a heart wrenching grief that the sun has gone out. There’s nothing more devastating than an extinguished star. Flushed face, damp cheeks, quivering lips. Eyes that hold galaxies shiny with tears. 

She can’t stand it. 

And the last thing, is that she can’t understand how Alex and Luke  _ can _ . 

“What  _ happened _ ?” No one could ever possibly be prepared for the wrath of Julie Molina bearing down on them.

“What?” Luke jumps to his feet, wide-eyed and just on the verge of defensive like he’s not sure if he’s actually fucked up yet or not. 

“We didn’t do it,” Alex says immediately. “Uh. What are you asking about?”

“Why is Reggie sad?” Julie demands. 

The color immediately drains from both boys' faces. 

“Reggie is sad?” Alex looks both concerned and thunderous.

“That’s not allowed.” There’s a crease between Luke’s eyebrows and he looks as if he might cry himself.

Luke and Alex help Reggie when he’s upset. They do it all the time. Sometimes it takes cuddles or talks or even working on a country song with him. It’s not that Reggie’s literally not allowed to be sad, or even that he can’t be sad alone (sometimes that’s what helps), but Luke and Alex have always had a need to fix it. 

Julie can feel herself calming down as she realises that the boys do care. Of course they do. They just hadn’t known there was anything wrong. 

She’d run into Reggie on her way down to see if the guys wanted to rehearse. Literally, since they were all solid to her now. He’d brushed it off with a mumbled “sorry” and hurried away, but not before she’d caught a glimpse of his beautiful face with its crushed expression and felt something twist deep in her gut. 

“We should split up and look for him,” Julie says. “He looked really upset, you guys.”

Alex nods. “I’ll go look for Willie. Maybe they’re together.” He poofs out. 

Luke gives her a quick reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be okay, Julie. We’ll find him. We’ll figure out what’s wrong.” And then he’s gone too. 

In the end they find him back where they started, curled up a bit dead-eyed in a corner of their garage. He’s sniffling, and the teary glaze has become tears tracking down his cheeks. 

“Reggie!” Luke rushes forwards first, and the rest of them follow, all getting down to Reggie’s level. “Talk to us man, what happened?”

“Are you okay?” Willie asks quietly, reaching out to intertwine their fingers. Reggie grasps at them like straws, cutting off their nonexistent circulation. 

“You  _ scared _ me, Reggie,” Julie says, her voice quavering.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie whispers, curling tighter in on himself. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“Hey, no.” Alex strokes Reggie’s cheek, curls a finger under his chin. “Look- look at me, Reginald.”

Reggie tries, he really does, but his vision is all blurry and his eyes keep darting away.

“You haven’t done anything wrong and none of us are mad at you,” Alex continues. “Julie just means she was worried about you. Right, Julie?” 

Julie nods. “I hate seeing you upset Reg. I thought maybe- I don’t know.”

Reggie thinks that maybe, just maybe, with the four of them engulfing him in a tight, stabilizing hug, he might be able to talk about it now. But it’s  _ hard _ , so he waits for someone to prompt him. 

“Can you tell us what happened?” Bless Julie and her beautiful soul. Reggie doesn’t know what he’d do without her. Without any of them. 

“I found my parents.” Reggie manages louder than a whisper, but his voice is so, so raw. 

No one interrupts, all of their respective imagined scenarios filling up the silence.

“They were fine.” 

Reggie can see their eyebrows creasing and foreheads wrinkling in confusion.

“But that's- that’s good, right?” Luke asks. “They must have finally gotten their shit dealt with.”

“They’re still together,” Reggie says. “I saw them. They looked happy. They looked in love. I don’t understand. They fought my whole life, whenever I was around. It was me, I was their shit that they couldn’t get together.” Reggie starts crying again. “They only got better after I was gone. It had to be me.” 

“Oh Reggie,” Julie whispers. “Honey, no.” 

“No way.” Luke shakes his head. “There’s just no way, man. Reg, you were  _ not _ the problem.” 

“If anything you were probably the solution.” Everyone looks at Willie who shrugs bashfully. “Losing a kid makes you look at your priorities. I mean, probably, right?” 

“Willie is absolutely right,” Alex says firmly. “After you were gone they were probably forced to rethink what they were doing. Maybe they went to grief counseling, or even marriage counseling. It’s been twenty five years. Imagine them having that many years to work on their relationship. I’d bet you my favorite hoodie that you weren’t what was wrong with their marriage.”

Reggie’s eyes go wide. “The pink one?” 

Alex nods solemnly. 

“I’d bet my guitar,” Luke adds. 

Alex elbows him, rolling his eyes. “Hey, don’t try to one-up me.” 

“You really would, though?” Reggie asks.

“Absolutely,” Luke says earnestly. “Hey, we’re your family too babe. We all love you. We wouldn’t lie about this, right?”

Reggie wants to believe them so badly. They’re right though, they never have lied to him, nor does he think they ever would. Not even to spare his feelings, and not even for something like this. 

He gives in. He’s still crying, but he’s nodding to show that he understands and a smile is slowly emerging through the tears. He knows it’s okay, he’s safe, and he’s got his family with him. They keep Reggie safe from his bad thoughts. 

Eventually Reggie becomes aware of the way Julie and Luke are looking at him. Well mostly Julie, but Luke is always quick to go along with whatever Julie wants. And at the moment, Julie clearly wants him. 

It’s not something Reggie is used to, people wanting him. Sure, he’d had his fair share of hookups with fans who saw him play, people who thought musicians and band members were hot. But no one had ever really wanted him to stick around in a relationship capacity until after he died. Of course if Luke and Alex were to be believed (which of course they were) he had always been wanted, really. They just hadn’t known how to tell him. And then Willie, and Julie, and Reggie is just overwhelmed by the love all these people have for him. He doesn’t always know how to handle it, but he loves it anyways. Being loved. All he can do is his best to return it.

Once the four of them are 110% sure that he’s fine again, Julie holds her hand out. An offer. “Come upstairs with me?” 

And yeah, Reggie is oblivious sometimes but he knows what she’s asking. What she’s offering. He accepts it eagerly. 

The others watch him go. Alex and Willie are smiling, Luke looking a bit longingly after them, until-

“Luke, you coming?” Julie throws over her shoulder, and Luke scrambles up to join them. 

\----------

The thing about Reggie is that he looks gorgeous when he’s being wrecked. Full-body blush, beads of sweat forming, mouth open, lax, and begging. Eyes that shine with the force of the universe glazed over with pleasure. 

Julie loves it.  _ She _ made him look like that, her and Luke. 

They’ve got Reggie on his back, and Luke is fucking him. She’d opened Reggie up, taking her time, making him melt. And then she’d climbed on top of him, nodded for Luke to go, put her hand in Reggie’s hair and  _ yanked _ . Apparently the combined stimulation of Luke sliding home and having his hair pulled was wonderful, because Reggie’s eyes had rolled back and he’d let out the most beautiful high-pitched whine. 

Now Reggie’s eyes are wide and pleading, his tongue sticking out, clearly begging for Julie to sit on his face. What kind of girlfriend would she be if she didn’t oblige? She scoots forward, helped by Reggie’s hands which wrap around her thighs and assist in dragging her onto his mouth. Reggie is amazing at this, and he looks divine drenched in her when she finishes, his chin left wet and shiny. 

Luke makes sure to finish Reggie off before he lets himself. Julie helps, making sure to call him a  _ good boy _ and let him know that  _ he’s doing so well _ . Reggie comes with a cry, the most satisfyingly broken sound she’s ever heard. Mostly because it’s a good broken, the kind that means Reggie has been overwhelmed to pieces with pleasure. That she helped give him. Luke finishes right after Reggie, and collapses on top of him, both boys panting heavily. 

It takes a few minutes to catch their breaths. Julie slips Reggie’s tank top over her head, dons a pair of loose grey sweatpants and asks, “Hey Luke, can you poof out and get Alex and Willie?” 

Luke raises an eyebrow. Julie nods at Reggie, who looks half-delirious and possibly about to conk out. He always needs as much cuddles after sex as possible.  _ Aftercare _ , Willie had called it. Luke nods and poofs out, reappearing seconds later will Alex and Willie in tow. 

“Hey there babe,” Willie says cheerfully, keeping his voice low as he flings himself onto the bed next to Reggie. “Looks like you had a good time.”

Reggie opens one eye and hums out a sound of agreement. 

Alex settles himself on Willie’s other side, reaches over his boyfriend to stroke Reggie’s hair, and Luke worms his way in between Reggie and Julie. Her bed just barely fits the five of them, but that’s just the way they like it. 

“Okay sweetie?” Julie asks, just to be extra sure, and Reggie smiles, the sweetest softest bestest smile of all. 

Because that's the thing about Reggie, is that he’s truly loved. He has everyone in bed with him just for cuddles to prove it. He closes his eyes again, and makes sure to check in one last time before he drifts off, feeling warm and safe and loved. 

“Okay.”


End file.
